


Broken Open

by urethra_franklin



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urethra_franklin/pseuds/urethra_franklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Joe just moved to California with his mom and younger brother after his parent's got divorced. He's in the middle of his senior year and has to start at a totally new high school, and he has to live with his mom's new alcoholic boyfriend. What will happen when he runs into the overly confident and cocky Adam Lambert on his first day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Open

He, his mother, and his fifteen year old brother James had just moved here from New York. Not the city, but more from around the country. His parents got divorced after being together for nearly fifteen years. “I guess it’s better this way” he thought. His father had been abusive for his entire life, and not just to his mom. He was almost happy to be getting out of Rochester, but he was in the middle of his senior year of high school. He didn’t want to leave the few friends that he had. Besides, they were moving into his mom’s creep-o boyfriend’s house. He wasn’t really looking forward to that.

Once they got settled in to their “new” house, the boyfriend, James, introduced himself. He didn’t seem that bad at first, until he broke out the booze. He and Tommy’s mom started laughing and drinking as a “housewarming” party, as they put it. He hated when his mom drank; she was an angry drunk. He decided to go for a walk; nobody would miss him. They didn’t notice him sneak out the back door.

It was getting close to sun down so he decided to just walk around the block to clear his head. He didn’t know his way around yet anyway, so he just slowly walked from his house to the end of the street, thinking about his first day at a completely different high school from the one he was used to. “Shit, that’s tomorrow,” he thought out loud. He was definitely not mentally prepared for this, especially after all he’d been through in the past forty eight hours. Who knew so much could happen in forty eight fucking hours? He’d had his family torn apart, and been moved out to California to his mom’s boyfriend’s house. When did mom even get a boyfriend who lived in California? “Fuck it,” he thought as he made it back to the house.

He went to bed with his mind spinning about the next day. He didn’t get much sleep because he couldn’t stop thinking, not to mention he was in a completely different environment. It wasn’t his room. This wasn’t his bed. These weren’t his sheets. He finally passed out from exhaustion but seemingly only moments later, his alarm went off.

That morning, Tommy woke up and got ready for his first day at an entirely new high school. "Thanks mom," he thought with disdain. He was really going to miss his friends. "At least it'll be a new start. Maybe I'll have a few more friends here. It is California. People should be less cruel and more accepting, right?" He finished his eyeliner, which he later regretted putting on. "That's a great way to make friends, be the freak who wears eyeliner." It was too late to take it all off so he got in his car and started driving.

That was probably the only good thing about moving to California; his mom bought him a car. He pulled into the school's parking lot, and walked into the school's giant hallway filled with all sorts of different people. At first they all stared, probably realizing he was new. He just tried to keep his head down and walk as quickly as he could to the office to get his class schedule and books.

After getting his class schedule and books, he headed to his new locker with the combination and put away all of his stuff, still trying to go unnoticed, until the locker right next to his slammed shut. “Fuck!” Tommy said as he dropped almost all of his books.

“Sorry, I just had to get your attention somehow. You’re acting really shy, new kid. What’s your name?” the guy who slammed the locker said as he bent down to help Tommy pick up his books.

“Uh, Tommy. My name’s Tommy.” He said as he hurried to grab the rest of his books. He just wanted to get the heck out of there. Then, the guy stood up with him and handed him the rest of his books.

“Tommy, huh, I like that name,” then the guy pushed Tommy’s hair behind his ear to get a better look at his face, “Ohhhh, eyeliner, huh? That’s actually kinda hot.”

Tommy was startled by that comment, and jerked away from the hand still resting against his face. He blushed then hurried away to class not saying another word.

“By the way, m’name’s Adam!” the guy called out to Tommy as he was rushing away, “See ya later, hot stuff!”

“Hot stuff? What the fuck?” Tommy thought as he rushed to his first class, English. He knew he was early and that he had another fifteen minutes before the bell, but he had to get out of there as fast as possible. “What did that guy even want? Why’s he calling me hot when he doesn’t even know me?” he thought more and then a blush crept across his face as he thought about the guy. “Adam… he did have really nice jet black hair. And seemingly strong shoulders. Wait no! I can’t be thinking about him like that! He just accosted me on my first day!”

Then, in walked none other than the bastard himself. “Of course we have the same fucking English class,” Tommy thought. Adam waltzed over like he owned the classroom and, of course, he picked the seat right next to Tommy’s.

“Hey there blondie.” Adam whispered a little too close to Tommy’s ear. The tone of his voice was deep and almost gravely. It sent a shiver down Tommy’s spine. “You were blushing. Were you thinking about me?” He continued close to the shell of Tommy’s ear.

Tommy shied away from Adam’s warm breathe on his ear and tried to scoot further away only to have his seat pulled back closer to Adam.

“No. Uh, no I wasn’t. What do you even want from me?” Tommy cleared his throat and tried to sound more confident.

“I think we both know. You’re a hot little twink, and I’m a hot jock. You get the picture?” Adam breathed quietly next to Tommy’s ear again.

“What?! I, uh, wait what?” Tommy babbled. “ I don’t –“ he got cut off by the teacher entering the room. “Oh thank goodness,” Tommy thought to himself, although this was not the end of the conversation, he feared.

It became extremely difficult to concentrate with Adam’s endless staring and mischievous smirks now and then. When he’d dare look over and Adam, sneak just one small look, Adam’s smile would widen, and Tommy’s blush would deepen. “God his smile is kinda beautiful. What am I even thinking? This guy was all over me and acting far too sexual. Not that I really hated it… Fuck. What the fuck is going on with this guy? I can’t handle this right now. I just moved here; and not to mention, I’m still very closeted, and I am positive my mother would not be happy about any of this. Shit am I really considering what my mom would think about him? Why am I even thinking about this? Concentrate. English.” Tommy’s thoughts scrambled all over again when he glanced back at Adam. Then, the bell rang. “Literally saved by the bell. Who woulda’ thought.” Tommy thought to himself as he quickly made his way out of the classroom.

After a few Adam-less classes, it came time for lunch. Tommy made his way to the cafeteria and got in line to get some of whatever they were serving today. Then out of nowhere there was a hand on the small of his back leading him out of the line and then out of the cafeteria.

“What the fuck? What are you doing? Where are we going?” Tommy asked frantically, trying and failing to struggle against the strong hand leading him along.

“You weren’t really gonna eat that shit that they serve in there, were you? No, you weren’t. We’re going to get some real food.” Adam said, the tone in his voice strong but not to overpowering.

“Hang on. What if I don’t want to? I just want to eat alone. Why won’t you just leave me alone? What do you want from me?” Tommy asked, slightly panicked and now completely aware of the sensation of Adam’s strong, warm hand against the small of his back as it reached further around his side, pulling him in closer.

“Mmm, I’m pretty sure by the way you’re leaning into my hand on your hip that you want to come with me. Am I correct? Of course I’m correct. Now come on.” Adam said, removing his hand from Tommy’s hip and taking Tommy’s hand instead, dragging him out into the school’s courtyard.

“What makes you so confident that I want to be anywhere near you? You don’t know anything about me! Hell, you don’t even know if I’m gay and you’re acting all sexual and handsy. Now let me go. I’d rather just go eat in a bathroom stall.” Tommy retorted.

“Oh come on, Tommy. You know you like me. My gaydar is never wrong. Now come on and just sit with me and eat. I brought cold pizza.” He said kind of warmly, as if there were some soft side of him buried deep under his shell of confidence.

“Fine.” Tommy sat under the tree next to Adam and grabbed a piece of pizza. He kept quiet for the next few minutes, not knowing what to say.

“So what brings you to ‘Shit Hole High’ in the middle of the school year, Tommy?” Adam asks.

“Uh, my mom and my brother and I just moved out here. Had to go to school somewhere.” Tommy answered, not wanting to go into detail.

“Oh. Why move in the middle of the school year? Where’re you from?”

“New York, not the city though, more like the country.” Tommy answered, careful to avoid the first part of the question, hoping that Adam wouldn’t notice.

“Cool. So you don’t want to tell me why you moved out here?”

“Shit he noticed,” Tommy thought. “Uh. No. Not really. It’s none of your business anyway.” Tommy finally answered after mulling over his answer for a few seconds.

“That’s fine, Tommy,” Adam answered, “as long as you tell me someday.”

“Who says we’re going to keep talking after this? Because I certainly do not want to,” Tommy replied even though he was a bit intrigued by Adam. He couldn’t lie to himself, he wanted to know more about him; but at the same time, the guy was pushing to many boundaries to quickly.

Then, once again, the bell rang. Tommy got up quickly and nodded goodbye to Adam. As he was walking away Adam called to him, “Hey, you better be here tomorrow for lunch or I’ll just drag you back here again!”

Finally the day was over and he jumped into his car and just put his head down on the wheel. “What the fuck is going on.” Tommy said to himself. He started the car and started driving home. His thoughts raced. “Today was so shitty. What did that Adam guy even want from me? Does he really think he’s going to get into my pants by treating me like that? What the fuck was that even?” Then he remembers what he has to go home to. “Shit. At least it wasn’t as bad as home, though. I don’t even want to go home. At least Adam gave me something else to think about.”

He pulled into the driveway and could already here yelling. He rushed to get his keys out and open the door. He found his mother with an empty bottle of gin, on the floor, sobbing. His brother locked in his room with that man pounding on his door.

“What the fuck is going on here!?” Tommy shouted. As he tried to get the guy away from his brother’s door.

“Your fuckwad of a little brother stole some of my alcohol! He needs to learn that he can’t steal from me and that he can’t drink alcohol!” His mom’s ‘boyfriend’ slurred. He was drunk out of his mind and looked like he was ready to beat someone.

“Calm down! It’s fine! I’ll pay you back for the liquor and even give you more for it. He didn’t know what he was doing! I’ll take care of my brother. Just go sit down.” Tommy pleaded.

“Fine. But if he does this again, there’ll be hell to pay.”

Then Tommy went over to his distraught mother who was huddled on the ground. “Mom. Did he hurt you? Are you okay? What the hell happened?” He whispered to his mom, not wanting that man to hear.

“It was all my fault. I shouldn’t have left the liquor cabinet open.” She sobbed as she couldn’t finish what she was trying to say.

“Mom, it’s fine. Just, just try to sober up. Go lay down and try to sleep it off. I’ll get you some Tylenol when you wake up. Okay?” Tommy comforted his drunken mother.

“Okay.” Tommy’s mom replied as he helped her up and got her to bed.

He walked back out into the living area. The boyfriend was already unconscious on the couch. “Thank fuck.” Tommy thought. Then he went over to his brother’s room.

“You okay in there, James?” Tommy knocked lightly on the door and asked, “It’s me, Tommy. You can let me in if you want.” James cautiously opened the door, as if he was afraid that it wasn’t actually Tommy. “Are you okay? What happened? I need a sober person to explain this to me. I won’t be mad. I promise.”

“Okay so, I took some of that assholes liquor. But hear me out okay! They were already drunk enough when I got home, and they had gotten another bottle out. I made a rash decision and tried to hide it, and that’s when all hell broke loose. I just ran into my room because the guy looked like he was gonna rip me in half. Don’t worry though, he didn’t hurt me.” James explained.

“Fuck, man. I’m sorry. This guy’s an asshole, but we’re just going to have to deal with it for now. We just got here. Things’ll get better… I hope.” Tommy replied then got up and went to his room.

Thankfully the two drunks out in the living room didn’t wake up for a while, so Tommy had some time to get his homework done. He was a straight A student at his high school in New York, so it wasn’t difficult at all for him. He finished around six o’clock and then decided to go out for another walk. This time he brought his headphones and just blasted some Manson on his iPod.

As he was walking, his phone buzzed. “Huh, weird. Whose number is this? I don’t recognize it.” Tommy thought as he read the text.

“Hey Tommy Joe,” the text read.

“Who the fuck..? Nobody knows my middle name. Who is this?” Tommy thought before replying, “Who is this?”

“Adam,” the next text read.

“How the fuck did he get my number? And how does he know my middle name?” Tommy thought again.

“How did you get my number? And how do you know my middle name?” Tommy replied.

“I have my ways. Anyway, that doesn’t matter. I’m bored so you’re coming over.” Adam sent.

“What? No I’m not.” Tommy sent back, even though he kinda wants to be anywhere but where he currently is, standing back in front of the house.

“Fine then I’m going to your place. Where do you live?” Adam replied.

“No. You can’t come here. Plus, I’m not telling you where I live. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Tommy sent back, trying to appease Adam.

“Fiiiiiiine. You’re such a buzzkill. I’m still bored tho. Entertain me.” Adam snidely replied.

“Entertain you? Sorry, I’m not in the mood. I’m having a shitty day alright? Can you just leave me alone?”

“Nope. Can’t do that. Why’s your day so shitty, Tommy?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh come on. You can tell me. Did I really make your day that horrible? I just messing around.”

“No, it wasn’t you. I just don’t want to discuss it, okay?”

“So you enjoyed my company today? ;)”

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

“Whatever. You know you want me. Don’t forget, you’re eating with me under the tree again tomorrow or I’ll drag your ass back out there.”

“Whatever. Bye.”

Tommy didn’t answer anymore of Adam’s texts that night. He just walked back inside to find his mom with another bottle in her hand, and her boyfriend with another in his. “Fucking awesome,” Tommy thought, then just locked himself back in his room.

“Why did Adam want to know so badly why my day was so shitty? Why the fuck does he care?” Tommy thought to himself. He was feeling particularly awful after everything that happened that night, and it was actually kinda nice to have somebody ask what was wrong.

He sat down on his bed and let his thoughts get a little too dark. He thought about what his mom’s boyfriend might actually be capable of. He thought about what he might have done to his brother if he hadn’t gotten there when he did. He thought too much. He eventually just broke down in agony and started sobbing. He hated this situation, and he’d only been here for two days. He went to his bathroom sink and thought about taking the pain away. “Just a few cuts. I need this. I need to feel something.” He thought to himself as he got out his razors.

The next morning he woke up and didn’t remember falling asleep. He put on some foundation to cover the puffiness under his eyes and the redness in his cheeks. He put on some dark liner and a little eye shadow because he was feeling dark. He put on skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt to cover what he’d done last night, then drove to school without saying a word to anyone.

He walked to his locker with his head down, trying to avoid having to talk to Adam again today. But, he was already standing by Tommy’s locker, stupid, confident grin spread across his face like the Cheshire Cat. Tommy remained silent as he got to his locker and got his things.

“Hey there Tommy.”

Tommy kept his head down, still not saying a word, not wanting to have to deal with anyone today.

“Hey, wait, what’s wrong?” Adam gently grabbed Tommy’s arm and lowered his tone, “Really, babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. And don’t call me babe.” Tommy answered flatly.

“Was it something I did? Something I said? I’m sorry. I know I can be overbearing. Is it the same thing from yesterday? Oh my god, I’m sorry.” Adam rambled.

“It’s not you. I just need some space, okay?” Tommy looked at him pleadingly. Adam noticed redness in his eyes and the puffiness under them and decided it was best to leave it alone.

“I’ll see you in class. I’m sorry if it was something I did.” Adam said softly.

Tommy just nudged out of Adam’s gentle grip on his arm and walked to class. Adam followed just behind him, worried that he pushed too far.

In English class, Adam didn’t stare. He backed off with the comments. The rest of the day he avoided Tommy, not wanting to cause him any more of the pain that he’d seen on his face that morning.

Then at lunch, Adam went out to eat under the tree and found Tommy already sitting there. Surprised, he asked, “Hey, what are you doing here. I didn’t expect you to show up.” Tommy didn’t answer, instead he patted the ground next to him as if to say “Just shut up and sit down.”

Adam sat and didn’t say another word while he ate his lunch. Then Tommy spoke up, “Hey, it’s nothing that you did. Really, I’m just having a bad day. It’s not your fault.”

“Okay. Well if it’s not me, then what? The look on your face this morning… I hated seeing that. You looked so distraught. I hated the thought that I did that, that I pushed you too far. I’m still sorry if I did. I know how cocky I can be sometimes. I was just trying to get to know you, really.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. But, it’s fine. I actually kinda liked the attention, if I’m completely honest. I just didn’t know how to handle it. It was first day here, and we barely know each other.”

“Yeah, I know. Well, if you do need somebody to talk to, I’m here. And, yeah. I can be a douche bag like that sometimes. You’re just extremely gorgeous, and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Really? I mean about the gorgeous thing. I’ve never really looked at myself that way. You just, kinda came off really strong, and I’m just this kid from New York that nobody knows yet. I wasn’t expecting you to be all over me like that.”

“Yeah, really. You’re kinda extremely hot, if you really haven’t noticed. And, I’ll take it slow from here on out. But, I won’t be leaving you alone. Just know that. I can’t let you get so down again, that was terrifying. I hated seeing you like that. Can I call you later?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Alright Tommy Joe. I’ll see you later.”

Just then the bell rang and they both got up and went their separate ways to their classes. Then at the end of the day, Tommy got in his car, and again dreaded getting home, but at the same time wanted to get there as soon as possible just in case something like yesterday happened again.

When he got home, the house was quiet, which he didn’t know whether that was a good sign or a bad one. He opened the front door to find the house empty. No mom, no boyfriend. “Where is everybody?” Tommy thought out loud.

Then James came out of his room and said, “I’m here, Tommy. Mom and that weirdo went on a trip somewhere. They just packed up bags and said they were going on a ‘trip.’ I have no idea where they went and how long they’ll be gone, but mom left us $200 and said to use for food.”

“What? They just up and left? What the fuck is going on?” Tommy replied.

“I don’t know, man. I just know we have the house to ourselves for at least the weekend and maybe longer.” James said.

“I guess that’s better than having her boyfriend here. I’m just worried about what he’ll do to her.” Tommy said, and James just shrugged and went back to his room.

Tommy went to his room and just started doing homework to get his mind off everything, even though he had the whole weekend to get it done. Once he’d finished his homework, he went outside to go for a walk, which seemed to be becoming his routine now to clear his head. He put his headphones in and blared Black Sabbath this time. He walked aimlessly, until he realized that he’d walked outside of his normal route and had no idea where he ended up. He decided to go sit on a park bench near the end of the street and think.

He didn’t recognize any of the street names around him. “Did I really get that distracted and walk that far? I can’t be too far off from my neighborhood, though. Can I? Fuck, I’m like a little kid who got lost.” He thought. He decided he didn’t want to just keep walking around without knowing which direction to go because he’d just get more lost, so he decided to do the last thing that he wanted to do, ask for help.

He wanted to ask somebody for directions but it was getting late and there was nobody around. “What the fuck do I do? There’s nobody here to give me directions. Shit. I have to call Adam. Fuck what am I gonna say to him? ‘Hey sorry, I need a ride because I got lost in my own neighborhood and can’t find my way home, thanks.’ I can’t say that to him! I’ll just make something up and tell him I want to hang out and tell him to pick me up here. Yeah, that might work.”

So he got out his phone and called Adam’s number, he immediately picked up, “Hey, Tommy. What’s up? Something wrong?”

“No. I’m fine. I mean, uh. I wanted to hang out.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, cool. What do you wanna do?”  
 

“I don’t know, just hang out. Can you come pick me up?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Where do you live?”

“Actually, I’m out for a walk. Hang on. Can you pick me up and 25th and Lake Road?”

“Why are you…? I mean, yeah that’s fine. I’ll be there in ten. See ya.” Adam hung up.

“Oh thank goodness he’s able to come get me or I’d of been fucked.” Tommy thought as he waited. About ten minutes later, Tommy saw a car drive up. “Wow, exactly on time.” Tommy thought as he got up to get into Adam’s car.

“Hey,” Adam said, “so what’s the occasion? Why’d you suddenly want to hang out?”

“Oh uh.” Tommy couldn’t think of an answer, “I was just bored.”

“Why are you out walking so late? Did you get lost or something?”

“No! I mean. No. Well, maybe. So what?! I’m new here. I don’t know my way around yet without my GPS in my car.”

“Oh shit, you really were lost? I was just joking. You could’ve just told me that. You don’t have to be embarrassed, Tommy.”

“I know. I just. Whatever. We can still hang out if you want. You don’t have to take me home.”  
           

“What do you want do? We could just go back to your place and chill out, watch a movie, whatever.”

“Um.” Tommy needed a minute to think. His mom and her boyfriend were out so he could technically have Adam over, and it wouldn’t be a problem. They we’re gonna be gone for god knows how long, so he decided, the hell with it. “Yeah that’d be cool. Are your parents cool with that?”

“Yeah, I don’t have a curfew and I’m pretty much an adult so they don’t worry about it that much anymore.”

“That must be nice.” Tommy says. “Oh and uh my house is on Sequoia Ave. I hope you know how to get there because I obviously don’t.”

“Yeah, I think I can get there.”

They drive the rest of the way in silence. When they get to Tommy’s house, Tommy opens the door with his key and they both go inside. Once they’re in the house, Tommy asks Adam, “Uh, do you want something to drink or.”

“No thanks. Where’s your room? Let’s go watch a movie or something.” Adam replies.

“Okay. Uh, it’s just up the hall.” Tommy says as he leads them both into his bedroom. Once they’re in there Adam settles down on Tommy’s bed, rearranging the pillows to make it like a couch. “What movie do you want to watch? I pretty much just have some horror flicks. I got Nosferatu, Friday the 13th, The Exorcist... Anything look good to you?” Tommy asks.

“Uh, well horror isn’t my favorite genre, so honestly you’re the only thing that looks good to me right now.” Adam replies. Tommy blushes at that statement.

“Okay, well I’ll see what else I have. Shutter Island? This one’s really not that scary. Come on, trust me.” Tommy pleads.

“Fine, fine. As long as you don’t mind me hugging you and hiding behind you during the scary parts, we can watch it.” Adam says.

“Whatever.” Tommy says, putting the DVD in and starting the movie. He settles down on his bed next to Adam, pulling his feet up close to his chest and hugging his arms around them. At first there’s some distance between the two of them, but somehow gravity or some other force brought them closer together. About halfway through the movie, Adam’s got his arm around Tommy, and Tommy’s got his head rested against Adam’s chest.

When the movie starts to get into the scarier parts, Adam’s arm tightens around Tommy and slowly strokes his side. Tommy burrows deeper into Adam’s side, grasping onto his shirt. Somehow Adam’s arm moved from around his shoulders to around his waist, and Tommy’s leg had found its way draped over one of Adam’s.

“I thought I was supposed to be the scared one here. You’re supposed to be comforting me.” Adam whispered to Tommy.

Tommy just grunted and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and looked up at him. Adam’s eyes were dark and warm and made him feel at home, made him feel safe. Without realizing he found himself leaning up, and Adam coming down to meet him in a soft kiss. Their lips barely touching at first, but then Tommy sat up further to deepen the kiss. Adam turned his head to get the right angle and deepened it further, licking along Tommy’s lower lip. Tommy tugged on Adam’s lower lip and let out a small sound in the back of his throat. Hearing that, Adam begged Tommy to open his mouth a little wider adding more tongue to kisses.

Before Tommy knew it, he was turned in Adam’s lap and they were making out. The kisses got hungrier and hungrier. Small moans escaped both of their lips. Hands wandered from their places around each other’s waists. Adam’s hooking under tommy’s ass then snaking back up to his waist and back. Tommy’s found their way into Adam’s hair, tugging. Then Tommy brought his leg over Adam’s and straddled him, trying to dominate the kiss. Both were breathing heavily between kisses, sharing want-full glances when they opened their eyes. When they ran out of breathe, both stopped and looked at each other, Tommy sitting on Adam’s lap, Adam panting beneath him.

“Holy shit.” Tommy said, moving his leg to the other side of Adam and getting off his lap. He laid his head back against Adam’s quickly rising and falling chest.

“Yeah.” Adam said, “We just... We just made out.”

“Yeah we did.” Tommy said.

“Okay. You good? I mean, this wasn’t too much, right?” Adam said.

“I’m good. Uh, my mom is on a trip and won’t be home. You could stay if you want. I mean if that’s something you wanted to do.”

“Yeah. That sounds nice. Um, do you want me to spend the night? I mean, because if you do I should just let my parents know.”

“Yeah, it’s nice having you here. I want you to stay.”

“Okay, well I gotta go to the bathroom and then text my mom and I’ll come back and we can put in another movie and go to bed, if you want.”

“Yeah. Uh, I sleep in my boxers. Is that okay?”

“So do I. Um, do you want me to sleep on the floor, or?”

“No, we can share the bed. I like having you close. You, uh, make me feel safe.”

“Okay. I’ll go get undressed and text my mom. Be right back.”

Tommy shifted his weight off Adam’s chest and let him get up and go to the bathroom. As soon as Adam closed the bathroom door behind him, Tommy let out a huge sigh of relief. “Oh my god. What am I doing? I just made out with the guy who’s been hassling me to no end, and I just invited him to spend the night in my bed?!” Tommy thought frantically, “Well, I can’t back out of this now. Should I get undressed now? He said he was going to get undressed, so I can’t be fully dressed when he gets back. Fuck, what am I doing?”

Then Tommy quickly got undressed and under his covers because he suddenly felt extremely exposed. “Shit. I forgot about my scars. I better go turn the lights off so he won’t be able to see them.” So he got back up out of bed and turned the light out, and just as he was turning around to get back in bed, there was Adam. Tommy quickly crossed his arms, trying to cover his scars, and stared hopelessly at Adam without realizing.

“You just gonna stare or are you gonna put another movie in and go bed, because I’m a little exhausted.” Adam said playfully walking over to the bed and getting comfortable.

“Yeah, um, sorry. It’s just, you’re – I mean, never mind. Uh, what do you want to watch now?” Tommy struggled to get a full sentence out. “Shit he’s so gorgeous, and I’m just…. Well I’m just me.” Tommy thought to himself and blushed.

“Uh, whatever you want to watch. I’ll just hide behind you and probably fall asleep anyway. Aaand you think I’m gorgeous? You aren’t too bad yourself, Tommy.” Adam replied.

“Shit, I said that out loud?” Tommy thought as he grabbed the first movie off the shelf – The Exorcist. “I guess it’ll have to do,” Tommy thought.

“You coming to bed? I’m getting cold. I need a warm body, like, now.” Adam said, lifting the covers, inviting Tommy over.

“Uh, yeah.” Tommy said climbing into bed beside Adam. At first they were both on their sides facing the television, Adam a small distance away from Tommy. Adam had his head propped up on his hand in order to see the screen until he started falling asleep. His hand slipped from under his chin, and his head landed close to Tommy’s neck.

Tommy was all too aware of the hot breath on the back of his neck and tried to shift away but there was no room. “Is he really asleep already?” Tommy thought to himself just as an arm snaked its way around Tommy’s waist, pulling him back against Adam’s huge, warm body, holding him there. “And now we’re spooning? He can’t be asleep. But, he has to be asleep… Why would he do this if he were awake?” Tommy thought. Then he started to realize just how comforting it was to be back in Adam’s arms, how safe he felt. He melted into the curve of Adam’s body and let himself relax. He decided to enjoy it while it lasted, the feeling of security. He intertwined their fingers and held onto Adam’s arm, not wanting him to turn away, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Adam woke up with Tommy asleep in his arms; Tommy clutching to him like if he let go, he’d die. Adam comfortingly stroked Tommy’s arms and placed small kisses on the back of his neck and in his hair. As he rubbed his arms, though, he noticed small bumpy patches. He leaned up to try and see what it was that he felt. “Scars?” he thought, “These look like – oh no,” Adam thought with concern rising in his chest. “Why would he do this to himself? That’s what they have to be. They couldn’t be anything else.” Adam’s thoughts raced, and he just continued to lovingly rub up and down his arms, as if wanting to erase the scars and whatever made him do those things.

Tommy slowly awoke to the gentle sensation of Adam’s hands running up and down his arms. He turned to look at Adam, the look on his face was full of care but there was a hint of concern. Realizing that Adam had probably seen his scars, he jerked his arms away and tried to hide them under the covers. “I uh, it’s not what you think. You weren’t supposed to see that.” Tommy tried to explain.

“Baby, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain them to me unless you want to. I won’t ask you about them if it makes you uncomfortable. I just don’t want you to have to do that. You can always talk to me if you need to release, okay?” Adam whispered to Tommy, holding him tighter in his arms, and kissing his hair over and over.

“I just… You weren’t… It’s not what you think… I’m fine…” Tommy struggled through the tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t want anyone to find out about his awful habit. He didn’t want to have to explain it to Adam. “He probably thinks I’m mental and thinks my scars are horrific. I should just ask him to go.” Tommy thought.

“Babe, you’re obviously not fine. I care about you. You may not realize it yet, but I care so much about you. I don’t want you to feel any kind of pain. I didn’t make you do any of that, did I?” Adam asked, the concern clear in his voice.

“No. No, it’s not your fault. Listen, I – I think you should go. This is – this is getting to be too much for me right now.” Tommy said, fighting back tears, not wanting to look at Adam.

“Okay. Just, promise me you’ll call me. Call me when you feel upset. I’ll just listen. I want to be here for you. And, I’m sorry for all the bullshit I put you through on your first day. You obviously didn’t need that. I just wanted to get your attention.” Adam said, getting up to get his clothes and go.

Tommy just stayed under the covers, not saying a word as Adam got his stuff ready to go. “I’ll call you later today, okay? And I’ll see you Monday at the latest. Bye, Tommy.” Adam said as he shut Tommy’s bedroom door on his way out. Tommy still did not reply. As soon as the door was shut, Tommy let his tears fall, one after the other. He covered his head with his pillow and cried hard into his mattress.

“Shit. He probably hates me, thinks I’m some kind of freak who cuts to take the pain away. He probably thinks my arms are so ugly. They are ugly. They’re just a reminder of every painful moment.” Tommy’s thoughts drifted away as he continued to sob.

That day, Tommy just stayed in bed. He didn’t even get up to eat. He just stayed in bed and scrolled through Tumblr all day, reblogging the most depressing posts that he could find. He just wallowed in his sea of sadness until he heard his phone buzz; it was Adam.

“Hey, you feeling any better Glitterbaby?” the text read.

“Glitterbaby? And I dunno.” Tommy replied.

“Yeah, I just wanted to come up with a nickname for you, and your eye shadow had glitter in it yesterday, soooo… Glitterbaby. And I hope I can cheer you up somehow. I got tickets to Queen for tomorrow night if you’re feeling up to it.”

“Lol okay… Babyboy. And holy shit! Queen? Really? I don’t have any money, but yeah, that’d cheer me up.”

“Babyboy? Okay then… And don’t worry about money. I bought them a while ago. It doesn’t matter, plus you’d be my date and I wouldn’t want my date to pay me back. I’d love it if you came with me.”

“Seriously? Thanks man. I guess it’s a date… What should I wear? And when are you picking me up?”

“Wear whatever you usually wear, skinny jeans, long sleeve shirt, your eye makeup too because you look especially hot with it on. And I’ll pick you up tomorrow at noon since it’s a bit of a drive. See you then?”

“Haha, okay. I’ll make sure to do my eyeliner extra dark. And alright. See you tomorrow. Can’t wait (:”

“Me either. I’ll call you later, k?”

“K. Ttyl.”

Then Tommy put his phone down and smiled bigger than he had in a long time. “I can’t believe I’m going to a Queen concert, and with Adam! And he said I looked hot with my eye makeup… Maybe he really does think I’m attractive.” Tommy thought to himself. But just as he was starting to feel happy again, he heard his front door creak open. “Oh shit. Are they really home already? I’m not even dressed! I haven’t done any housework. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.” Tommy thought to himself.

“This place is a mess! What the fuck happened in here? I leave you shits $200 and you don’t even so much as do the dishes?” Tommy heard a deep man’s voice yell, “One of you better get your ass out here and clean this shit up before I beat you into a pulp!”

“Oh fuck. They’re home.” Tommy quickly threw on some clothes and rushed out to the kitchen and started cleaning. As he bent down to pick up the empty bottles and trash from the floor he felt a hand come down across his face.

“You fucking retard. Why the fuck didn’t you clean this shit before we got home?” The boyfriend screamed as he hit Tommy a second time.

“I’m sorry! I – I – I forgot. It won’t happen again. I’ll clean it up as fast as I can!” Tommy pleaded with the drunk, angry figure looming above him. Then he felt a boot crash into his stomach.

“That ought to teach you not to clean up. If this ever happens again, you’re getting worse than just a kick in the stomach, you piece of shit.” The boyfriend shouted as he stumbled into the bedroom with his strung out mother.

“Fucking hell.” Tommy said as he sat on the floor in agony. “Fuuuck!” he exclaimed. He held onto his stomach and started cleaning. He wanted to get the work done as quickly as possible before that man could come back out and hit him again. He quickly finished getting rid of the trash and did the dishes then went back to his room.

When he got back into his room, he shut the door and locked it. He broke back down and just screamed into his pillow to muffle the sound. He went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror; sure enough, he had a black eye and his stomach was black and blue. He decided to go out for a walk to get his mind off it so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

He snuck out the back door without getting noticed because his mom and her boyfriend were most likely passed out drunk in their room. He blasted his music, but was careful not to get lost this time around. His head was spinning, and he didn’t know what to do. He sat down under a tree at a park near his house and got out his phone. He debated whether or not he should call Adam. “He did tell me to call if I ever felt the need to… ya know… But what he decides to drive out here? He can’t come here when that guy is home, and he can’t see me like this.”

He finally decided to just get out his phone and call Adam because he just didn’t give a shit anymore. He knew how much Adam cared, and he wanted to feel that same feeling of protection again.

“Hey Tommy, what’s up?”

“Oh uh, nothing. I just, uh, wanted to hear your voice I guess.” Tommy struggled to say without having his voice crack.

“What’s wrong, Tommy Joe? I’m here. I can come pick you up if you want to talk in person. Where are you? I’ll be right there.”

“No, no. That’s okay. I’m fine, really.” Tommy said, his voice obviously full of pain.

“No you’re not, Tommy. Something’s wrong. Please tell me where you are. God, I never should have left this morning.”

“I’m at the park by my house. Let me just… Go get a bag and my stuff because if you come pick me up, I won’t want to go home tonight.”

“That’s fine, Glitterbaby. You can stay at my place for as long as you want to or need to. I’ll be there in ten minutes okay? You’ll be at the park right?”

“Yeah. See you in ten. Listen, thanks for doing this…”

“No problem, babe. I’ll be right there. Bye, glitters.”

“Bye, Babyboy.”

Tommy’s heart jumped. What was he doing? He must be crazy asking Adam to come rescue him. He didn’t want Adam to see him like this, but he really didn’t want to stay at that house for the rest of the evening. He walked home quickly and discreetly put an overnight bag together, and went ahead and packed an outfit for the concert tomorrow. He grabbed his makeup and walked backed to the park without having his mom or her boyfriend notice. He tried to cover his black eye with a bit of foundation before Adam arrived, but it was still quite visible.

A few minutes later, Adam pulled up and jumped out of the car. He ran up to Tommy with a concerned look on his face. He pulled Tommy into a big hug and asked, “What happened? How did you get a black eye? Who did this to you?”

Tommy just hugged back and nearly started to cry all over again. He finally just sobbed onto Adam’s shoulder and clutched to him, never wanting to let go.

“It’s okay, Tommy. We don’t have to talk about it right now. It’s okay. I’m right here. You’re safe now. Let’s get you to my place and have some ice cream and then we can talk about it if you want. Okay?” Adam comforted.

“Okay.” Tommy sniffled then pulled away to get into the passenger seat of Adam’s car.

“Are you okay, Tommy Joe?” Adam asked softly once they started driving.

“I mean… Not really. I’m better now that you’re here, though. I don’t know if I want to talk about it yet.” Tommy answered.

“That’s fine, Tommy. We’ll talk whenever you’re ready. Sooooo, are you excited about tomorrow? Our first real date…?” Adam tried to change the subject to something else to get Tommy’s mind off whatever happened. He understood that he really didn’t want to talk.

“Oh my god, I am so excited. I was so happy earlier when you invited me, then my mom got home, and… Yeah I’m really, so excited. And it’s out first date? Doesn’t it kinda feel like our third after last night and tonight…?”

“Yeah, I guess it will be kinda our third date. That’s a good thing because I have a three date rule… I mean uh, I didn’t mean… Uh.”

Tommy laughed at that last statement, “Dude, it’s okay. I don’t have a strict rule, but I know how much I like you already, so I mean… Whatever happens, happens. I guess.”

“Haha, okay. We’re almost to my place. I’ll see if we have ice cream and we can put in a movie, but no horror movies this time because this is my house.”

“Aw come on! No horror? Where’s the fun in that? At least pick a good action movie or something.”

They pulled into the driveway of Adam’s house, and Adam helped Tommy with his things as they walked up to the front door. When they got into the house Tommy asked, “Hey, mind if I go freshen up in your bathroom?”

“No, that’s fine, it’s right down the hall and to the left. My room’s right next to it. I’ll meet you in there with some ice cream?”

“Sounds good.” Tommy smiled and went to the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom he washed his face to try and get rid of the puffiness in his cheeks from crying and to clean up the mascara that had run under his eyes. He took a deep breath and walked out into Adam’s room. Adam’s room was much bigger than Tommy’s and had a much larger bed that faced a flat-screen television. It looked extremely comfortable so Tommy crawled over the covers and got comfortable. Then Adam walked in, smiling and holding a big bowl of ice cream and two spoons.

“What flavor is it?” Tommy asked as Adam walked over and handed him the bowl.

“It’s just chocolate. It’s all we had, so I hope that’s okay.” Adam replied. He then walked over to the television and put in a DVD.

“Yeah, that’s perfect. Listen, thank you so much for doing this, Adam. You have no idea… So. Um, what movie are we watching?” Tommy asked.

Adam came back over to the bed and close next to Tommy and grabbed a spoonful of ice cream before answering, “It’s a surprise.”

“Okaaaaaay…?” Tommy said filling his mouth with a spoonful of ice cream as well. The movie started and the Disney logo went by and singing started. “Oh come on! A Disney movie? Really? Is this some princess bullshit?”

“Maybe. Just trust me. It’ll cheer you up. I promise. You’ll like it. Buuut if you don’t, I’m sure we’ll find something better to do.” Adam replied coyly.

“Whatever.” Tommy said as he stuffed his face with more ice cream and cuddled into Adam’s side.

The movie played, and sure enough, it was a Disney princess film – Frozen. Tommy had to admit, the movie wasn’t that bad, but the ice cream was gone and he was getting a little bored. Then he had an idea that sounded a lot more fun than watching the rest of the movie, so he put the empty ice cream bowl over on the side table, then leaned up and blew in Adam’s ear.

Adam didn’t move, he was too involved with watching the movie, so Tommy decided to go a little further to get his attention. He ran his tongue down the shell of Adam’s ear, then pulled his earlobe into his mouth. Still Adam didn’t turn away from the movie. Tommy took that as a challenge. He sucked on Adam’s earlobe then ran kisses down his jaw. Still nothing from Adam, so Tommy moved down to his throat leaving a trail of kisses behind. Tommy could almost swear that Adam leaned his head away to give him more room, so he continued leaving kisses here and there on Adams neck, adding tongue to some, until he found a spot that made a small noise escape from Adam’s lips. He wanted to hear it again, so he kissed and licked the spot over and over until Adam’s hand were in his hair, pulling him away.

“Finally got your attention, huh?” Tommy said with a smirk.

“Mmm… Maybe” Adam said as he brought his arm down around Tommy’s leg and guided it over his lap to make Tommy straddle him, then pulled him down for a kiss. Tommy fisted his hands in Adam’s hair, and Adam’s hands made their way under Tommy’s shirt and up and down his back. Small gasps and moans escaped their lips as they fought for dominance, Adam eventually winning and sneaking his tongue into Tommy’s mouth. Tommy let out a louder moan in the back of his throat and ground down onto Adam’s hips, Adam bucked up to meet Tommy.

They were both hard; Adam was extremely horny, and Tommy was really enjoying the comfort of having another body against his. Adam’s hands went higher under Tommy’s shirt, wanting to remove it. Tommy, finally getting the message, broke the kiss for a few seconds and raised his arms, then went straight back to Adam’s mouth. Tommy continued grinding down on Adam, both of them groaning loudly. Tommy pulled at Adam’s shirt, wanting to feel his warm skin against his own. Adam pulled his shirt over his head, then grabbed around Tommy’s waist and laid him down on the bed, Adam gaining dominance on top of Tommy. Tommy ran his hands up and down Adam’s chest and Adam started grinding down against him. They were both getting extremely close. Adam moved to kissing Tommy’s neck as his grinding became erratic; soon, they both moaned loudly as they came in their pants.

After, they just laid in bed together, panting, trying to catch their breath. “Holy shit. We just – We just came in our pants like a couple of teenagers.” Adam breathed, giggling after.

“Yeah. That was fun. You had fun right? I mean, thanks… I guess. That was – That was great.” Tommy replied, blush creeping across his face and he turned to look at Adam.

“Definitely. That was fantastic. Just, ya know, kinda messy. We should get cleaned up. Good thing you brought extra clothes I guess, huh?” Adam giggled more.

“Hey, wait, Adam. That was, uh, kinda the first time I’ve done something like that – with a guy, I mean. I just… I don’t know. You’re really great. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Tommy said.

“Well, thanks for letting me be your first… Um, I hope we get to go through a lot of other firsts together, but that’s not all that matters to me, babe.” He said, glancing down to the obvious and large bruise on Tommy’s chest.

“Oh, uh, that… I’ll explain it later. I just want to enjoy this, I mean you, I mean us… Right now. Okay?” Tommy said, trying to cover his chest, suddenly feeling exposed.

“Okay, babe. That sounds good. Now, why don’t we go get cleaned up. You wanna take a shower? I mean, not together, unless you wanted to, just, uh. Never mind. I’ll go to the bathroom down the hall and get cleaned up, and you can use mine. Okay?” Adam said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Tommy laughed and replied, “Yeah okay. See you back here in ten.”

They both got up and went to the bathroom, got cleaned up, and put on clean boxers. Tommy splashed his face with water as his thoughts ran wild, “I can’t believe we just did that! Holy shit. I can’t believe we just did that. Does that make us a couple now? I guess we have a lot to talk about… I think I trust him enough to explain everything now, too.” Tommy walked back into Adam’s room and settled under the covers and waited for Adam to return.

Adam walked back in, in only his boxers just like Tommy. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Tommy accidentally said out loud.

Adam blushed and crawled into bed, “Oh really? How hot am I?”

“Really, really hot.” Tommy said kissing him, “But that’s not what I want to talk about right now. I – I think I’m ready to explain, you know, everything.”

“Okay. I’ll just listen. You tell me whatever you’re ready to say. I won’t ever judge you, babe.” Adam replied softly.

“Okay, so I guess I’ll start with why I moved here,” Tommy said as he started mindlessly drawing circles over Adam’s chest, “My parents got divorced, and my mom moved us out here to live with her boyfriend. The guy’s a real creep. That’s why I was so shy and hesitant on my first day. I had just gotten here the day before, and my family had just gotten ripped apart… And I guess I should explain my scars, too. The reason my parent’s got divorced was because my dad was abusive, mentally and physically, and not just to my mom. That’s why I started cutting. I just couldn’t deal with it. Then when we moved out here, my mom started drinking with this guy she calls her boyfriend, and now it seems like I never see her sober anymore.” Tommy was shaking now, trying to explain his story without tearing up.

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy and pulled him close. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anymore right now if you can’t handle it. We can finish this conversation some other time if you need to. I’m right here, baby,” Adam comforted.

“No, it’ll be easier to just get it all out in one go. I’ll be okay. I’ll get through it. So, after that first day of school, I drove home and found my mom’s boyfriend screaming and pounding on my little brother’s door. He was yelling all kinds of threats, and my mom was on the floor sobbing. I finally calmed him down and got my mom and him to go to bed. I don’t know if he hurt my mom or not, but he didn’t get to my brother, thankfully.” Tommy struggled to keep talking.

“Oh my god, Tommy. I’m so sorry. And after all I put you through that day. I – I’m so sorry. I wish I wouldn’t have been such a douche to you. You didn’t need that.” Adam said while running his hand comfortingly through Tommy’s hair.

“It’s not your fault. You don’t have to apologize. Actually, that day you really helped me get my mind off everything. You were a good distraction. Anyway, the night you came over, I went for a walk because my mom and her boyfriend had just up and left. They went on some trip together and I didn’t know what to do, so I just went for a long walk and blasted some music. That’s when I got lost and had nobody to call but you. I was so glad you’d gotten my number, however you did get it…” Tommy giggled a little and so did Adam.

“Then after you left this morning, my mom and her boyfriend came back in the afternoon,” Tommy took a deep breath struggling to continue, “And her boyfriend got so pissed off because the house was a mess. He started screaming and yelling… So I – I got up and started cleaning as fast as I could. That’s when he – he – …” Tommy broke down and couldn’t continue.

“Tommy, did he hit you? Is that where the bruises came from?” Adam said lightly. Tommy just nodded and started to cry onto Adam’s shoulder. Adam just held him and rubbed his hand up and down Tommy’s back. “Shh, tommy it’s okay. I’m right here. You’re safe now. He’s never going to hurt you again. You can stay here as long as you want. It’s okay, baby. I’m right here.” Adam soothed.

Tommy finally started to calm down and his breathing went back to normal. He looked up and Adam and smiled. “Thank you so much for listening to me. I really needed to get that out. And um, one last thing, does this make us – are we boyfriends now?” Tommy asked.

“You’re welcome, babe. And yeah, of course we’re boyfriends, we uh, kiiinda just had sex, you know,” Adam said smirking, “And well, you just shared some pretty deep and intimate stuff with me, so yes, we are definitely boyfriends.”

“Good,” Tommy said, smiling back, “So, what now?”

“Good question… Well, we kinda have some things to figure out. I really don’t want you going back there if he’s that abusive towards you, babe. And you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want.” Adam said softly.

“I know. I don’t want to ever go back there either… But I have to get my stuff, and my little brother would still have to stay there. And I still care about my mom. I wish she would open her eyes and see how awful this guy is. I don’t what I’m gonna do.” Tommy said.

“Well, you really need to talk to your mom. Try to get her when she’s sober and talk her into leaving that bastard and moving somewhere else. Does she have any other friends in California that she could stay with for a while until she gets on her feet?” Adam asked.

“Well, she does have some friends she used to work with. She stayed with them when she came here for business trips. Now she doesn’t even work, though! She depends on that asshole for money. I’ll try to talk to her though…” Tommy said.

“Mkay, babe. That sounds like a good plan. But if she doesn’t want to leave him, you need to report him to the police. I don’t want you getting hurt again… Anyways, you don’t have to think about it anymore for now, though. You’re eighteen, you can stay here. Let’s just get some sleep for now thought, okay babe?”

“As long as you promise to keep me warm all night. Lots of cuddling. Goodnight, Babyboy.” Tommy said, intertwining his legs with Adam’s and snuggling in closer.

Adam kissed the top of his head and said, “G’nite, Glitterbaby.” And they both quickly fell asleep after their exhausting day.

Adam awoke to a cold, empty bed. Tommy was gone. “What the fuck…?” Adam said aloud, “Where is he?” He looked on the side table and saw a note that read, “Hey Babyboy, Sorry I had to leave so suddenly. I got a text from my mom. Something’s going on. I got a cab home. Please don’t worry and don’t come after me. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh fuck. If that bastard lays one finger on him…” Adam quickly got up and got dressed. He thought about whether or not he should call the police or just go down there himself. He decided to just drive there, and then call the police if he needed to.

When Tommy woke up, he saw a text on his phone; it was from his mom. He checked it and it said, “Get your ass home now.” He decided to just go and not wake Adam. He didn’t want Adam to think he’d changed his mind about the whole relationship thing, so he left a note on the dresser. He quickly got dressed and called an Uber to pick him up and take him home.

When he got to his house, his mom’s boyfriend yelled at him, “Where the fuck were you? Who gave you permission to leave? I’ll teach you, you son of a bitch.” Then he smacked Tommy so hard he fell to ground. “Where were you, huh?” He yelled again.

“I was at a friend’s house! I’m eighteen, I can leave when I want. Besides, you aren’t my dad.” Tommy strongly said back, as he stood back up to face him.

“You’re eighteen, huh. You don’t have to follow my rules because I’m not your dad, huh. You little punk. Who were you with? I’ll beat that son of a bitch too. You live in my house, you follow my rules.” His mom’s boyfriend yelled back and then brought his hand up to hit him again.

Adam sat outside Tommy’s house. Listening closely at the front door to try to figure out what was going on. He could hear yelling and crying. He decided to go back to his car and call the police because he couldn’t handle this himself. He waited the ten minutes that the 911 operator said it would take for the police to arrive, and they did. He told them what he suspected was going on. The cops told him to wait back at his car while they handled the situation inside.

Tommy screamed as his hand came down on his face again. His mother finally came over to try and break it up, but he just smacked her so hard that she fell back, screaming as she hit the floor. He came back to Tommy and just kept wailing on him, until Tommy was in a ball on the floor, trying to avoid his attacks. Then suddenly he heard, “Police! Open up!” And two cops came barging through the door.

The two cops called for backup and then took down my mom’s boyfriend. They put cuffs on him and led him out to the cop car. When they came back in, they asked Tommy what happened. He explained to them that he snuck out, and that the guy was his mom’s boyfriend. Tommy explained that his mom’s boyfriend had just started beating on him when he came in the house, and that he smacked his mom so hard that she fell to the ground.

Then the cops talked to his mom. They told her to get the kids out of this environment and move out. They told her that the guy she was dating was going to jail for a long time, and that she didn’t need him. They told her that the city has a program that helps battered women. She agreed to get help and move us away from him.

Adam was standing outside by his car, worried out of his mind about Tommy. The cops brought that bastard out in handcuffs and put him in the back of the cop car. Adam let out a sigh of relief and asked the officer if he could go in and talk to Tommy yet. The officer told him to go ahead in. Adam ran inside and went straight to Tommy, hugging him gently, afraid that he was seriously hurt.

“Are you okay, Tommy?! Did he hurt you? What happened? I was so worried…” Adam said frantically.

“I’m okay. He pretty much just hit me in the face, just made my black eye a little worse. It’s okay now. He’s going to jail.” Tommy said quietly into Adam’s shoulder.

“Thank goodness for that. I came over here as soon as I read your note, then when I heard the screaming going on in here, I called 911.”

“Thank you so much, Adam. I owe you the world. You – You saved me.” Tommy said, holding back tears.

“Babe, I had to come after you. I love you so much. I’m just so glad that you didn’t get hurt worse than this. I’m so glad you’re okay. God, I love you so much.” Adam said, also tearing up.

“I love you, too, Adam,” Tommy said with tears in his eyes. He pulled back and pulled Adam down into a long, sweet kiss. Then kissed away the tears that ran down his boyfriend’s face. Then, someone cleared their throat. It was Tommy’s mom.

“Oh, uh. Mom, um… This is Adam. He’s my uh… My…” Tommy stuttered.

“Boyfriend. Hi, Mrs. Ratliff. I’m Adam. I’m so sorry we didn’t meet before this. I just, I love your son, and I hope you understand that.” Adam finished what Tommy was struggling to say.

“Hi, Adam. I’m so glad that you care about my son this much. Without you, I don’t know how long this would have gone on. You really did save my son.” Tommy’s mom genuinely replied.

“I just couldn’t stand to see him get hurt. I love him so much. Do you mind if he comes to stay with me for a while? He is eighteen, and I think he needs a vacation from… everything. That is if you want that, Tommy Joe.” Adam asked.

“Yeah, I do. I’d actually love to go stay with you for a while, as long as it’s alright with my mom. Mom?” Tommy asked.

“That’s fine, boys. You’re both adults, so I can’t really tell you what to do anymore, especially after all I just put you through. Adam’s been very good to you from what I can see, so you two go ahead and go home.” Tommy’s mom said.

Tommy gave his mom a hug and said, “Thanks mom. I’ll call every day and make sure you’re doing alright. I’ll even come over and help you move once you find a place to stay.” Then he and Adam went to his room and packed his things up into a few bags, and went back to Adam’s.

As he and Adam drove back to his place, they just sat in silence, not sure what to say after all that just happened. Then Tommy spoke up, “Se we’re in love, huh? It’s crazy what can happen in just a few days. I really do love you. I even loved you when you were that obnoxious jerk – I mean, confident, sexual, pushy guy.” Tommy giggled.

“I know. I think I knew just how special you were from the moment I saw you. It’s crazy. I can’t even comprehend everything that happened this weekend, but I just know how much a care about you, and how much I never want to be without you ever again. And uh, sexual huh? Am I not that anymore? I’ll have to work on that.” Adam snorted.

“Of course you’re still sexy. Don’t you remember last night? I am going home with you, to live in your house and sleep in your bed for a while. Well, hopefully longer than a while…” Tommy replied.

“You know that you can stay as long as you want, Tommy Joe. I want you to stay, too. I love being with you, plus you’re a great cuddler. You keep me warm. Oh, and, about how I was so cocky and stupid when we first met… That was really just a cover because I’m actually pretty shy, and I wanted to get to know you. Ever since I came to this high school I had to start overcompensating and acting cocky like I had everything in control. Truth is, I’m really not that confident.” Adam admitted.

“Really? Well, what made you change so drastically when you went to high school? Why’d you have to become something that you weren’t?” Tommy asked.

“I, well, my parent’s had just gotten divorced the summer before my freshman year. I was pretty down after that. Then I discovered how much I like boys, and had a fling with a kid across the street… I came out to my mom and she was totally cool about it. So, I thought that the people in high school would be cool about it, so me and my ‘boyfriend’— and I say boyfriend in quotes because it really wasn’t that serious. I was fourteen for goodness sakes— anyway, my ‘boyfriend’ and I decided to be open and out at school. People didn’t really respond the way that I was expecting, and I kinda got bullied by a lot of people. So I created this cool, confident, cocky persona who didn’t give a shit what people thought and who was really popular. And by my sophomore year, people treated me better.” Adam said

“Oh my god. Wow. So, your parents are divorced too? I’m really sorry, babe. I totally get why you did what you did though. I was still in the closet until you kissed me in front of my mom this morning. Thank goodness it went over well. Maybe, starting tomorrow we can go to class and both just be ourselves. I want things to be more… normal.” Tommy said.

“Yeah, they are. And oh my goodness, I had no idea. I bet that was a little bit of a shock to your mom. And you’re pretty much moving in with me… Shit. We’ll have to have dinner with her and explain things further some time.” Adam laughed and so did Tommy, “And yeah, let’s finish off this last semester of high school as ourselves. You cool with being out at school too?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, I’m definitely cool with that. I kinda want to show you off. I’ve never had such a hot boyfriend before. Gotta let everyone know you’re mine and officially off limits.” Tommy smirked. Just then, they pulled into Adam’s driveway. Adam helped Tommy get his stuff inside and settled in their room.

“Our room. This is our room now.” Adam thought to himself.

Tommy brought in the last of his things and set them down. Then he went over to his guitar case and checked to make sure it hadn’t gotten damaged in the ride over.

“You play guitar? I didn’t even notice you put it in the car.” Adam said excitedly.

“Yeah, a little. I mean, I’ve been playing since I was ten, but it’s no big deal really.” Tommy answered.

“Really? Will you play for me? Pleeeeeaaaaase?” Adam begged.

“I guess so. I’m really nothing special, Adam.” Tommy said and got out his guitar and sat down on the bed next to Adam. He tuned the guitar a little then started to play. Adam recognized the song immediately, “Broken Open,” so he started singing along.

_“Broken pieces, break into me_   
_So imperfectly what you should be_   
  
_I don't want you to go_   
_Don't wanna see you back out in the cold_   
_Air you're breathing out fades you to grey_   
_Don't run away, find me_   
  
_I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be_   
_It doesn't matter, go on and shatter_   
_I'm all you need_   
_Broken pieces, break into me_   
_So imperfectly what you should be_   
_Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open_   
_Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open_   
  
_Let's enlighten the night_   
_We can fall away, slip out of sight_   
_When you drop your guard_   
_Melt into time, so intertwined, quiet_   
  
_I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be_   
_It doesn't matter, go on and shatter_   
_I'm all you need_   
_Broken pieces, break into me_   
_So imperfectly what you should be_   
_Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open_   
_Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open_   
  
_Broken pieces, break into me_   
_So imperfectly what you should be_   
_Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open_   
_Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open_   
  
_Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open_   
_Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open”_

           

Adam sang sweetly along with Tommy’s playing. By the end they were both tearing up, gazing directly into each other’s eyes. “I – I didn’t know you could sing so beautifully.” Tommy managed to get out.

“I didn’t know you could play guitar so beautifully.” Adam returned. Then Tommy took the guitar off his lap and set on the floor next to the bed, returning his gaze directly to Adam’s. Adam crawled over to Tommy and kissed him. As they kissed, Adam pushed Tommy onto his back, and Adam rested his elbows on either side of Tommy’s head and leaned the rest of his body against Tommy’s.

Tommy let out a gasp as the kiss got hungrier and Adam snaked his arm up under Tommy’s shirt. Tommy did the same and pulled Adam’s shirt over his head, then lifted his own arms above his head so Adam could remove his. Adam leaned back down and deepened the kiss, sneaking his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, exploring and letting out small moans. Adam let his hands wander down Tommy’s stomach, then further down onto his hips. He put one of his legs between Tommy’s and then rubbed down against him. Tommy let out another gasp that turned into a moan when Adam moved from his mouth to kissing down his neck, sucking small areas into his mouth, leaving his own marks.

“Adam. Adam, please. Please.” Tommy gasped and he gripped his hands in Adam’s hair.

“What is it Glitterbaby? What do you want?” Adam said, his tone deep and full of lust.

“I – I want… I wanna have sex with you. Forreal this time.” Tommy groaned out as Adam continued kissing all the way down to his collar bone then back up.

Adam brought his head back up for a second to look Tommy in the eyes, “Are you sure, babe? You really want to?”

“Yes. I’m so sure. I love you so much. And – fuuuck I need my pants off soon or it’ll end like it did last time.” Tommy groaned again as Adam palmed him through his jeans. “Please babe. I really want this. I want you.”

Adam leaned back and undid Tommy’s jeans slowly. Then Tommy lifted up off the bed to help Adam get them down and off him. Adam quickly got up and took his pants off as well, grabbing something from the nightstand. Tommy knew what it was, but didn’t want to think about it and get to anxious over this. He tried his best to relax back into Adam’s touch as he lay back down over him, slowly grinding down against him. Then they were kissing again, hungrily biting each other’s lips, tongues dancing. Tommy got so caught up in the kiss that he didn’t notice the hand that had sneaked its way into his underwear and was palming his ass. Tommy pressed down against it, and Adam squeezed a little, earning a moan from Tommy. Adam slid Tommy’s underwear the rest of the way off, and then his own.

Tommy gasped at the feeling of complete skin on skin. He was naked in bed up against Adam. He reveled in the thought. He spread his legs further as Adam grinded down against him, his hand still rested against Tommy’s ass. That hand found its way between Tommy’s cheeks, and pressed against his entrance. Adam felt Tommy shy away so he comforted, “It’s okay. I’m just getting you used to me being there. I won’t do anything until you’re ready.” Then Tommy’s gasps turned into short moans as Adam wrapped a hand around Tommy’s dick.

Adam stroked up and down Tommy until he was relaxed again. He reached above Tommy’s head to grab the lube he’d gotten out earlier. He discreetly put some on his fingers, continuing to stroke Tommy, not wanting him to notice and freak out. He tried to warm his fingers then slowly rested them back against Tommy’s hole. He rubbed them back and forth while still stroking Tommy, earning him a louder, longer moan. “Just relax and breathe,” Adam said soothingly against Tommy’s ear. Tommy nodded. Then Adam slowly pushed in his index finger, slowly working Tommy open. “Relax baby, enjoy it.” Tommy nodded again, relaxing his body further. Soon he added a second, then a third finger. Once Tommy was worked open, he was actually rocking down against Adam’s fingers, begging for more.

He stopped working Tommy’s dick to reach for the condom above his head. Adam opened the condom with his teeth, while still working his fingers in and out of Tommy. He put the condom on then removed his fingers from Tommy and lubed up his own cock. Tommy whined at the emptiness, but then was overwhelmed by the sensation of Adam slowly pushing in. Tommy hissed and sucked in a breath because of the burn.

“Just breath, baby. It’ll only hurt for a minute. Just relax.” Adam soothed as he gently pushed further and further in. Before either of them knew it, Adam’s hips were flush with Tommy’s. Adam stopped for a moment to let them both catch their breath; he didn’t want it to be over before it really even started.

“Adam, move, please.” Tommy groaned as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled. Adam pulled out slightly, then gently rocked back in. He repeated this until they were both in a rhythm. At first, Tommy was still feeling that burn, but it wasn’t long before he was moaning his head off and rocking down against Adam’s thrusts. Then, Adam changed the angle and hit it just right. Tommy cried out, moaning louder than he ever thought he would.

“Adam, Adam, please I need, I need –.” Tommy begged, and Adam understood exactly what he meant. He brought an arm back between them and stroked Tommy in time with his thrusts. “Adam, Adam! I’m gonna – I’m!” Tommy moaned before losing it all over his chest and Adam’s hand. Adam wasn’t too far behind, his thrusts becoming erratic, losing their rhythm. Then Adam came, moaning Tommy’s name into his neck.

Adam collapsed against Tommy’s chest, and they both took a moment to catch their breath. Adam slid out, and Tommy winced at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Adam got up, and got rid of the condom. Then he went to his bathroom and cleaned himself up, washing his hands and getting a warm washcloth for the rest. He brought another warm washcloth over to clean Tommy up. He ran it over his chest and down, then took it back to the bathroom. When he got back, he settled under the covers with Tommy.

Tommy glanced over to the clock, it was only 3 P.M. “Oh shit. It’s 3 P.M.!” Tommy exclaimed, “We missed Queen.”

Adam chuckled, “It’s okay, babe. We’ll go some other time. Besides, I’m willing to bet that this was waaaaay better than any Queen concert.”

“Yeah. Yeah it was. You’re right.” Tommy agreed, snuggling into Adam’s arms, “Now, I’m tired. Let’s take a nap.” Tommy said, yawning through the sentence.

“I love you so much, Tommy Joe,” Adam said while kissing Tommy’s hair and inhaling a deep breathe of his scent.

“I love you, too, Adam,” Tommy replied, sounding like he was already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are some tense shifts, but I didn't feel like correcting them... So deal with it. And also, some of the stuff got messed up with the formatting and I don't know how to fix it, so there are two weird line breaks that are larger than the others... Whatever. And although this isn't my first fanfiction ever, this is the first that I've ever published anywhere, so don't make fun of it. I hope you guys (all zero of the people who actually read this) enjoyed it. Maybe I'll write a sequel... Or maybe just an Epilogue. Eh, who knows. Also, I know the title is basically the worst thing ever but I really could not come up with anything better. I really just wrote this because I was bored. Anyway, this was for you, Kiwi.


End file.
